


Day 27: Jen In The Know (Part 2)

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [27]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, I Ship It, In Love, Jen just knows everything, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Jen discovers something even more interesting
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Day 27: Jen In The Know (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “How much of that did you hear?”

Jen left Roy at the shopping centre with a certain spring in her step and a new lightness in her heart. The boys were going to be engaged! Oh, how was Roy going to do it? Where was he going to do it? He was going to have to make it special, wasn’t he? They’d taken so long to get together, they couldn’t have a paltry engagement now. 

She’d been in her own head all the way back to the office. Well, up until she made her way down to the basement. As soon as she rounded the last flight of stairs, she could heard music booming out of the office. God, Moss, of course. The man had a tendency to forget others when no-one was there and would play music as loudly as he wanted to his heart’s content. It was that old McFly song ‘Five Colours In Her Hair’. Not the sort of music that Moss usually listened to, Jen thought with a shrug, but it wasn’t an unwelcome change. 

“--but I think that... no, that doesn’t work.” 

Jen furrowed her eyebrows. She had a feeling she wasn’t supposed to have heard that. Immediately trying to be as quite as possible, she crept forward, pressing her ear against the door. She could hear Moss pacing inside. 

“What to say? What to say...?” There was a pause. “Roy, I love you. We have been together for-- no, that’s too formal.” 

Moss let out a frustrated sound, and Jen felt a wave of sympathy rush through her. She knew he had a hard time expressing his emotions. Then she heard him take a deep breath, and her mind fell quite. 

“Roy. I love you more than anything on this earth. I know I don’t express it very well sometimes, but I do. Love you, I mean. We’ve been together for a year now, and it has been the best year of my life. I love you so, so much, with all of my being, and that’s why...” Moss took another deep breath, and Jen felt her breathing hitch as a lump formed in her throat. “I want to know if you would do me the honour of being my husband. Civil partner? Whatever. I just want something there, official, binding us--” 

At this point, Moss stopped dead in his tracks. This was mainly because Jen had squealed rather loudly, nearly slipped over, caught herself on the door handle and accidentally fallen into the office. 

Moss was on one knee, facing a cardboard cut out of Chewbacca from Star Wars. In his hands was a Haribo ring. When he saw Jen, he went practically grey. They both stared at each other with wide eyes for far too long before they both slowly rose to their feet. Moss popped the Haribo ring into his mouth. 

“How... _how much of that did you hear?_ ” he asked, his voice barely audible. 

“Pretty much all of it,” Jen replied quietly. Moss took a deep breath, nodding as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“You can’t tell Roy,” he said. He didn’t meet her eye as he was saying this, staring at the floor. “It’s supposed to be a surprise. For our anniversary.” 

“I won’t say anything,” Jen said. Honestly, her head was swirling and she was in too much of a state of shock to say anything, even if she wanted to. 

“Do, you, um...” Moss said. He paused, swallowing. “Do you think he’ll like it?” 

Jen’s face split into a slightly sympathetic smile and she clasped her hands to her chest. She nodded at him. 

“Of _course_. He’ll love it.” 

Moss smiled at her, nodding a little self-assuredly. He went over to his desk, sitting down with a dreamy look on his face. At that moment, Roy walked in the door. He was holding a Tesco bag, and had one hand protectively over his satchel. He leaned over and kissed Moss quickly before going over to his desk. 

“Got the chicken for dinner,” he said. Moss nodded. At the same time, they both shot Jen an imploring look. She nodded. 

As soon as they were distracted, Jen stumbled into her office, collapsed onto her office sofa and screamed into the cushions for a good ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know!!! the boys are so in sync lmao. i hope you enjoyed this!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, it makes me as happy as when jen found out about the boys' plans!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
